


Baby, Can I Drive Your Car?

by Dahliaxat68



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-18
Updated: 2011-11-18
Packaged: 2017-10-26 05:31:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/279270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dahliaxat68/pseuds/Dahliaxat68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spock has bought a car. Jim wants to drive it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby, Can I Drive Your Car?

"Jim, can we go now? I have been in this position for exactly 7 minutes 23 sec..."

"Almost done. I want to take a picture of you and the car now don't move. You look adorable."

"Jim, we shall be late. Do you not have enough pictures of me?"

"Not of you and the car. There is just something about you and that Buick. Now please hon, don't move. Who cares if we're late. In fact I feel like cancelling. I can make you something wonderful back at our apartment."

"It does not matter to me Jim. I am just getting a little impatient."

"Oh really. Didn't know Vulcans got impatient."

"Not every Vulcan has a human for his bondmate. You must be making me feel this way."

"Don't worry baby we'll be home soon enough and you won't have to wait for anything. Now say CHEESE."

"What is the purpose of saying ..."

"Just humor me ok."

"CHEESE."

"Perfect. Now do you think I could drive your car?"

"Jim, you can't drive a standard."

"I have been practicing. I got myself some wheels."

"When did you purchase a vehicle? And they actually gave you your license to drive?"

"Haha, very funny."

"I was being serious Jim."

"Fine, drive your car I will just have to occupy myself another way."

Wink,wink, nudge, nudge.

"Jim, I would not appreciate you doing that while I drive."

"What, can't you concentrate on the road. I thought Vulcans can focus on a task without anything disturbing them."

"That is true, but what you suggest would be quite difficult to maintain complete control."

"Maybe, we could test out that theory. Hmmmmm..."

"Very well, you can drive."

"Well, I don't know whether to be happy at the prospect of driving this gorgeous car or terribly disappointed that you didn't take me up on my offer."

"You should be pleased, you get to show me if you can truly drive and I get to occupy myself with other tasks while you do so."

Jim smiled. "Oh, you dirty Vulcan. Get in. Let's go for a spin."

Spock mumbled something to himself.

"Spock, are you...did I hear you pray for our safety."

"No, Jim I did not."

"I thought Vulcans didn't lie."

"I assure you, we do not. But I am of course half human."


End file.
